Embodiments described herein relate to mixed reality systems and methods, and in particular to mixed reality systems and methods for displaying and recording authorized real-world and virtual elements. Electronic gaming machines (EGMs) are systems that allow users to place a wager on the outcome of a random event, such as the spinning of mechanical or virtual reels or wheels, the playing of virtual cards, the rolling of mechanical or virtual dice, the random placement of tiles on a screen, etc. Manufacturers of EGMs have incorporated a number of enhancements to the EGMs to allow players to interact with the EGMs in new and more engaging ways. For example, early slot machines allowed player interaction by pulling a lever or arm on the machine. As mechanical slot machines were replaced by electronic slot machines, a range of new player interface devices became available to EGM designers and were subsequently incorporated into EGMs. Examples of such interface devices include electronic buttons, wheels, and, more recently, touchscreens and three dimensional display screens.